


Our Common Goal Was Waiting For the World To End

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [207]
Category: Eureka, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Music Is My Boyfriend Challenge, cosmictuesday asked for Zoey Carter/Lydia Martin, 371 which span up Metric: Black Sheep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Common Goal Was Waiting For the World To End

In the end, it wasn’t mad science or rogue magic that destroyed the world.

But in the end, it didn’t really matter what or why.  What matter was ‘what next.’

And it turned out that dealing with mad science or rogue magic for years was great training for the end of the world.

They met at a crossroads, and fell into step with each other.  Lydia cradled a crossbow in her arms, her pack heavy with books; knowledge was as much a weapon in this wasteland as anything.

Zoey covered her six, her dad’s guns strapped to her hips and Jo’s shotgun held high.  The strap of her bag had worn a groove in her shoulder, but still she collected bandages, antiseptic, anything she could lay her hands on to help her heal the sick and wounded that seemed to never end.

They walked without a destination; homes were a burning memory from long ago.  But they walked together, armed and wise and heads held high as they faced down the after of the apocalypse.


End file.
